Sir Johan (Hero Stories)
"I serve the king, and I will always protect him and my friends." Sir Johan is a human character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. Background Information Johan is a teenage knight who serves to protect his king and his kingdom from various kinds of threats. He has befriended a young boy named Peewit who has became his constant companion in his adventures. He rides around on a white horse named Bayard. He first met the Smurfs when they went searching for their magic flute, that causes those who hear its tune to uncontrollably dance. When a young Scottish man called Bryce arrived at King Leopold's castle to warn the king of a great threat, Johan went with Bryce, along with Vivianne and Henry (who were actually Hero Smurf and Wonder Smurfette transformed into humans) to deal with the threat, and they were eventually successful. Role He is a squire who works to protect the king, his family, and the people. Out of the pair, Johan is the brave and the skilled one, constantly clashing with whatever villain comes up. He appears in the story "Hero's Wedding" as a guest at the ceremony, and again in "Wonder the Naughty" as a supporting character where he, along with Peewit and Princess Savina help the Smurfs track down Wonder Smurfette, in order to rescue her from Gargamel's new creations: the Naughties. Personality He is very mannerable - following the knight's code of chivalry - serious, logically-thinking, and mature. He is known for having good manners towards all but foes and speaks politely in an English-esque accent. He is overall a cool and collected individual, only getting aggressive whenever someone is in danger or mad whenever Peewit is causing trouble. Meeting and Relationship to Peewit Johan met Peewit when he was trying to look for a Goblin that was terrorizing people in Boulder Wood - which was actually Peewit playing around with people in order to get food. At first he found Peewit to be an irritating thief, but after suggesting that he should work for the king as his Joker, Peewit took the job. The two started becoming two friends after Peewit helped save everyone and started living in the castle. Johan is rarely seen without Peewit whenever he makes trips outside the castle. Meeting and Relationship to Bryce Johan first met Bryce when he arrived at King Leopold's castle on his horse, Cadarn, in order to warn him of a threat to his kingdom caused by powerful dark magic. Johan went with him to inspect the threat and came to the conclusion that they must get help from another source - Hero and Wonder. When Johan took Bryce to the Smurfs Village, after being guided there by Smurfette, he explained the situation and asked Papa Smurf if Hero and Wonder could offer assistance in any shape or form, Papa Smurf remembered an ancient spell that could transform one creature into another and decided to use in order to transform Hero and Wonder into human beings. Upon their return to the castle, Johan, Bryce, Hero and Wonder (who were going under the alias of Henry and Vivianne respectively) suited up and headed off to deal with the threat. Upon their success, they were given the king's royal symbol and Bryce was made a squire. The two started becoming good friends and are mostly seen together on their travels. Abilities * '''Master Swordsman ' * Master Jouster ' * '''Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant ' * '''Great Physical Strength Appearance He has black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He wears a gold tunic with a white collared, long-sleeve undershirt, dark-brown waist belt, red leggings, and he would wear a long dark blue cape over his shoulders. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Phil LaMarr, who was the voice of Samurai Jack in the popular animated series of the same name and its 2017 revival series. Trivia *The current profile picture took A Heroic Smurf roughly two and a half hours to draw, but a colored version of a previous version was done by Vic George. *Originally, A Heroic Smurf was going to have Johan hold Excalibur for the newest profile image, but decided against it, and gave him an ordinary sword instead. An image of Johan holding Excalibur was later created as a separate image, it can be seen here: *His signature song would be an instrumental version of Crush 40's "Fight the Knight". *According to the author, he is roughly between 16-18 years of age before Hero returned to the Smurf Village whilst helping the Smurfs find their magic flute. In the story "Hero's Wedding", he would be in his early 20's, and in "Wonder the Naughty", he would be close to his 30's, but he would have received his full commission as a knight at the point. *A Heroic Smurf cosplayed as Sir Johan for a Comic-Con convention that took place in Glasgow, Scotland on the 23rd and 24th September 2017. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Single characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Heroes Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:British accents Category:Residents of King Leopold Category:Sword users Category:Multiple media universe imports